legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S2 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in Gnash's chamber as Past Ray and Rayla enter) P. Rayla: H-Hey guys. Alex: Rayla! Jack: Hey she's alive! Kane: And.....wearing that. P. Rayla: Not my choice.... I need to find my clothes. (Past Rayla then sees Raynell with Zulu staring at where the portal that Gnash left was. Anne goes up to Raynell) P. Rayla: Um.. R-Raynell….? Raynell: *Sigh* Please not right now Rayla.... P. Rayla: I....I just wanted to say....sorry about earlier. Raynell:..... P. Rayla: I said some... Some horrible things before. And I see that...not all of you Targhuls are the same... Do...Do you forgive me? Raynell:....*Sigh* I do but....That's not why I'm sad... P. Rayla: Then w- Raynell: Gnash has my daughter...! P. Rayla: !! Raynell: He has my sweet Anne.... Zulu: And I couldn't stop him...….. Kane:..... P. Rayla: O-Oh. I'm....I'm sorry.... Raynell: *sigh*...... Kane:...... (Kane is seen sitting on his knees where the portal was) Kane *Whimper* Alex:....... Jessica:......Now what? (Meanwhile with Anne....) Anne: NNN!!! LET ME GO!!! (In Gnash's new nest, he and Razor are seen carrying Anne into another room) Gnash: Stop struggling. Anne: I'll kill you for this asshole! Razor: Man, she has fire. Gnash: I know. But she clearly needs to be shown her place in things. Razor: Right. (Gnash puts Anne on the floor) Anne: Nn! (Tendrils restrain Anne down) Anne: *Struggling* Dammit! Gnash: Now then, help me tear this armor off of her Razor. Razor: Right. Anne: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU BASTARDS!! (Despite her struggles and protests, Gnash and Razor remove Anne's battle armor) Razor: Man this is some crazy shit. YOu think the boss might be interested in it? Gnash: Maybe. This tech could be useful for one of the other allies he may have. Razor: Right. (Soon, the two strip the armor from Anne) Anne: *Growls* Gnash: There we go. Razor: Well, look at what we have here. (Razor looks at Anne's body) Razor: Niiice. Anne: Oh fuck you asshole! Razor: Heh. Gnash: Huh. This is some impressive tech here. Time Displacement maybe? Anne: I am not telling you shit you fucking creeps! Gnash: oh you don't need to tell us anything. We got someone who can figure it out for us. Razor? Razor: Yeah? Gnash: Get some guys and take this stuff some place safe. Razor: You got it. (Razor leaves) Anne:..... Gnash: Now then. (The tendrils around Anne lift her up, while keeping her restrain) Gnash: Let's talk about you. Anne: The hell do you want from me!? Gnash: I wanna know about you is all. Anne: Fuck that! You won't get a single peep out of me! Gnash: Hmph, really now? Anne: I'm the toughest Targhul there is, and that's all you need to know dickhead! Gnash: The toughest Targhul? Anne: That's right! No one is tougher then me! Gnash: Oh. That's adorable. Anne: Excuse me?! Gnash: You think you're the toughest Targhul? But I'm sorry. You can't be. Anne: And why that's!? Gnash: Two reasons. One: You're a female. Anne: !! EXCUSE ME?!? Gnash: That's right. Females can never be strong. Its a fact. Anne: HEY!! FUCK YOU, YOU SEXIST DI- (Suddenly the tendrils around Anne tighten) Anne: HNNN!!! Gnash: The second reason: I'M the strongest Targhul! NO ONE is stronger then me! Anne: That's a matter...of self opinion...! Grk! Gnash: Hmph. (Gnash loosens his grip) Anne: *Groans* Gnash: Did that feel like a self opinion? Anne: Oh please.... Felt more like....a bear hug... Gnash: … Heh. Its honestly adorable how you try to act so tough. Anne: I AM tough! Gnash: Yeah. Right. Anne: *Growls* (Razor then reenters) Razor: The tech is secured boss! Gnash: Thank you Razor. Razor: So what shall we do with this lovely young thing then? Anne: You want me to kick your ass too motherfucker?! Gnash: We clearly need to douse her fire a bit. Razor: Heh. Tell me about it. Anne: You just wait till I get out of these tendrils! I'll beat BOTH of you with one eye closed! Razor: Hey hey take it easy there kiddo. Anne: Eat shit! Gnash: Man this fire is fierce I'll give you that. But I like that. Razor: Heh, yeah. Anne: I've heard stories about you two from my timeline! So whatever kind of tortures or plans you have planned for me, I can fight through it all! Bastards! Gnash: Kid you're just asking for trouble. Anne: I've seen and fought worse! Gnash: You're not seen anything like me kid. Anne: Oh you'd be surprised what I seen! You are NOT gonna break me! I won't tell you anything about my friends! Gnash:....Okay then. Razor? Razor: Yes? Gnash: Would you mind cracking this girl so we can get the info we need? We do need to be prepared for when those heroes eventually show up. Razor: Oh ho with pleasure. Gnash: Good. I'll be eating in the dining hall. If she breaks, come tell me. Anne: Huh?? Gnash: Do whatever you find necessary to do it. No holding back. (Gnash starts to walk away) Razor: Hehe. All alone. Anne: I don't what you are planning asshole, but I'll kick your ass if you lay a hand on me! Razor: Oh I won't be using my hands. (Tendrils begin emerging from Razor's body) Anne:.... Razor: And by the end of this, you'll be talking before you even realize it. (Anne glares as Razor moves the tendrils in...) Anne: Hmph. Razor: Hm? Anne: Seriously? THIS is what your plan is? Razor: Oh don't pretend to be brave. Anne: Who said I'm pretending? Razor: Ooooh you are cocky aren't you? Anne: How about you get these tendrils off me and I'll SHOW you its not cocky. Razor: Ooooh a tease now huh? Anne: You'd consider a broken and bruised body a tease? Razor:... You know what? It was cute at first. But I'm sick of your mouth. (Razor's tendrils become bladed) Razor: I held back on that human girl. But for you? No need to. Anne: Well then... (Anne smirks) Anne: I can say the same about you. (Anne bites down hard on one of Razor's tendrils) Razor: !! GAAH!! (The tendrils restraining Anne let her go) Anne: RAAAH!!! (Anne runs and kicks Razor in his groin area) Razor: !!! Anne: HOW'S THAT FEEL!? (Razor holds his groin and cries out. Anne uses this chance to punch Razor in the face) Anne: EAT YOU FREAK!! (Anne makes a run for it) Razor: Gnnn.....Damn....bitch.... (Razor lies on the floor. Anne is then seen running down the halls) Anne: *Panting* ???: *Voice* HEY!!! (Anne sees two Targhuls ahead of her) Targhul #1: What are you doing out?! (Anne starts charging at the two) Targhul #2: HEY! WHAT ARE- (Anne jumps and knocks them both down) Anne: HA! Too easy! *Keeps running* (Anne keeps running) Anne: !!! (Anne slides to a halt and hides as she sees the full dining hall ahead) Anne: Shit... Wrong way! (Anne looks around) Anne: *Whisper* Where could they have hidden my suit? (Anne keeps looking) Anne: *Whispers* What is this place anyway? It doesn't seem like a normal Targhul nest. (Anne starts to move away from the hall and down the hallways. Razor is seen exiting his room) Razor:.....*Sniff sniff* *Growls* (Anne is seen wandering around) Anne: Weird....This nest is a lot more.....built up than the old one. (Anne keeps wandering as Razor stalks her in the shadows) Razor:......... Anne: Still, I need to find my suit. Then I can get back home! (Anne continues to move silently. As she passes areas, tendrils start to appear behind her without notice) Anne:...... (Anne then looks and sees a nearby room containing numerous objects. She then sees her suit on a shelf) Anne: *Gasp* There it- (Two tendrils grab Anne's wrists) Anne: Huh?? (Anne soon gets ensnared by tendrils) Anne: AHH!! NO!! (Razor comes up to the captured Anne) Razor: You made. A BIG. Mistake girl. Anne: *Growls* Razor: Time I take you to Gnash. He'll deliver a FAR worse punishment for you. Anne:..... Razor: *Smirk* TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts